Start Over
by Coffee Goddess
Summary: There has been mistakes in the relationship and Logan's just trying to fix it. Will she let him? Or will something happen that lets Logan Start Over! ROGAN!


This story takes place 5 months before graduation. After Emily and Richard's vow renewal, Logan and Rory continue their stringless relationship where Rory and Logan have sex and what you call friends with benefits. The relationship continues throughout the second and third year of Yale. Logan, Finn and Colin had been away throughout the summer before the last year in France. But throughout the whole trip, Logan was only thinking of one person. She was the only person who could keep him on his toes. She's the one who he calls her special and not the "stop eating the glue special", it was the one where he calls her beautiful, intelligent and incredibly interesting. She's the "girlfriend material" girl. Logan could not stop thinking about her. It was like she put him in some sort of spell. Logan Huntzberger was suppose to be in bed with a blonde, a red head, a brunette or a raven hair. He was suppose to get drunk every night, meet some girl at a party and sleep with them, a simple one night stand. But when they arrive in France, he didn't want to do that anymore. Every time, he was thinking about hooking up with a girl, he would be a laugh, and he would picture her smiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Rory. It was only Rory Gilmore. But for some reason, she has a glow on her. A glow that would make Logan noticed and a glow that sucked Logan into Rory's world. Rory Gilmore. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. She was like drugs, once you had it, you can't resist. He couldn't resist her. He couldn't get enough of her. Finally a week before going back to Yale, he had decided that he would ask her out. Rory Gilmore will be his.

As soon as Logan got to Yale, he moved his things into his room and left looking for Ace, _his_ Ace. He soon found her sitting at a table with a coffee and a book, _Into the Wild._ He went up to her from behind and covered her eyes.

"Guess who!" Logan said as he covered her eyes and lean down on her. He could smell her shampooed hair. It was the scent of Strawberry Bubblegum and Cotton Candy.

"I recognized the cologne. It's Huntzberger!" He uncovered her eyes and Rory got up. She gave him a big bear hug.

"I'm guessing you missed me." He smirked at Rory. She blushed at him. His same old Ace.

"I actually did. What have you been up to?" She asked Logan as he pulls up a chair next to her.

"Not much. Partying with Finn and Colin in France and that was exciting, especially when Finn and Colin looked me out of their house several times after they picked up girls. I had nowhere to go and ended up at a hotel." Logan said to Rory.

"I stayed with my mother in Stars Hollow and Luke purpose to her. So that was fun. I worked at a bookstore, made money and now I can actually wash my clothes."

"When's Lorelai's wedding?"

"It's in December. She wanted to be a snow queen as the theme of the wedding. So, I'm looking forward to that. Kirk's going to be her little snow elf after Lorelai cornered him a day ago. I got to see that, I swear I could see Kirk cry when Lorelai asked him." Logan chuckled at Rory's story. She's always has this smile on her face when she talks about her town.

"So do you want to do something tonight?" Logan asked her, hoping she'll say yes

"No. I can't. I ran into Marty earlier and we're having a movie marathon tonight." Rory said regrettably.

"Ditch him. We can go to Robert's Party. We could watch Finn in a toga. It'll be funnier if he steps on the toga. But he could go." Logan was trying to convince Rory to go.

"I can't. Marty and I haven't done this in a while. But Logan, do you want to come?" Logan's face lighted up very quickly.

"I guess I can skip the party." Logan was trying to act cool. He wanted to keep an eye on Rory. He knew that Marty has a thing for Rory and was worried that something would happen if he didn't keep an eye on him. He keeps getting a weird vibe from Marty whenever Marty was around Ace. He didn't want Marty to be cozying up to Rory when he was gone off to a party getting drunk.

"Do you want to come around 5-ish?" Rory asked

"Yea, maybe later but I'll definitely come. See you later, Ace!"

Logan walked all the way home smiling at the day he was going to have.

"Hey Mate. You're back. What took you so long?" Finn asked Logan as he played Super Mario with Colin while his eyes glued to the television set.

"I saw Rory. So we talked and had coffee" Logan cut out the part about Rory and the Movies.

"What? Reporter girl? What are you doing with her?" Colin asked Logan not using Rory's name.

"I just wanted to say hi. That's all" Quickly responded a little too quickly.

"OH MYGOD! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER, DON'T YOU MATE?"

"Finn, say that a bit louder, because I don't think India could hear you" Logan growled at him.

"Sorry, Logan is in love. I never though I see this day. Colin, our boy has finally grown up!" Finn joked.

"This makes me want to cry." Colin said

* * *

**This Story has been on my mind for sooooo long. I finally got it out. Please Review and I have so many chapters after this, I'm not kidding! Just please encourage me to continue...I'm so weak. I also need a beta for this story so put it in my review if you want to help out. Thank you!  
**


End file.
